Genetic (heritable) hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM) comprises a group of highly penetrant, monogenic, autosomal dominant myocardial diseases. HCM is caused by one or more of over 1,000 known point mutations in any one of the structural protein genes contributing to the functional unit of myocardium, the sarcomere. About 1 in 500 individuals in the general population are found to have left ventricular hypertrophy unexplained by other known causes (e.g., hypertension or valvular disease), and many of these can be shown to have HCM, once other heritable (e.g., lysosomal storage diseases), metabolic, or infiltrative causes have been excluded.
Sarcomere gene mutations that cause HCM are highly penetrant, but there is wide variability in clinical severity and clinical course. Some genotypes are associated with a more malignant course, but there is considerable variability between and even within families carrying the same mutation. Sex differences have also been noted, with male patients generally more severely affected than female patients. While many patients with HCM report minimal or no symptoms for extended periods of time, HCM is a progressive disease with a significant cumulative burden of morbidity. Symptoms of effort intolerance predominate, and can be exacerbated by exercise and other maneuvers that increase heart rate and/or decrease preload. As with many other disorders, symptoms tend to worsen with age. By far the most prevalent clinical burden for patients with HCM is exertional dyspnea, which limits their activities of daily living and can be debilitating.
Patients with HCM are often symptomatic in the absence of documented hemodynamic abnormalities like left ventricular outflow tract obstruction (with or without mitral regurgitation). Patients' symptoms of exertional dyspnea can rapidly worsen with the onset of atrial fibrillation, a common complication of HCM that can precipitate acute pulmonary edema that increases the risk of systemic arterial thromboembolic disease, including stroke. Other adverse events associated with HCM include intolerance of hypovolemia or hypervolemia, and syncope. Concomitant coronary artery disease may confer a higher risk of acute coronary syndromes than in patients without HCM. Sudden cardiac death (SCD) in patients with HCM is both uncommon and difficult to predict but is a leading cause of non-traumatic death in young adults. For survivors of SCD, ICD placement is standard practice, and in other HCM patients risk profiling, while imprecise, is used to identify those for whom ICD placement for primary prevention is deemed prudent.
Medical therapy for HCM is limited to the treatment of symptoms and does not address the fundamental, underlying cause of disease—disruptions in normal sarcomere function. Currently available therapies are variably effective in alleviating symptoms but typically show decreased efficacy with increasing disease duration. Patients are thus empirically managed with beta-blockers, non-dihydropyridine calcium channel blockers, and/or disopyramide. None of these agents carry labeled indications for treating HCM, and essentially no rigorous clinical trial evidence is available to guide their use. Compounding this unfortunate situation is the fact that no new medical therapies for HCM have been identified for many years. For patients with hemodynamically significant outflow tract obstruction (resting gradient>30 mmHg), in appropriately selected patients surgical myectomy or alcohol septal ablation is usually required to alleviate the hemodynamic obstruction. Provided are new therapeutic agents and methods that remedy the long-felt need for improved treatment of HCM and related cardiac disorders.